


Day to Day

by aquabee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Biting, F/M, Fat fetish, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Oral Sex, Weight Gain, feedee charlie, feeder alastor, horny alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STUFF INVOLVED:it's a small little fic about everything in the tags and is not suitable for all audiences. it is also my first smut fic!
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Day to Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strixiebusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixiebusiness/gifts).



_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

The alarm on Charlie’s phone was muffled underneath her pillow but close enough to her ears that she couldn’t ignore it. Lazily, she propped herself up, laying on her side. 

_8:45 am._

That explained why she was the only person in bed. Normally she’d be up by six or seven, but she must’ve overslept, after all she was still pretty full from the day before. And when you’re full, well, you get that feeling that one gets on Thanksgiving, when you feel tired after a full day of eating. 

To Charlie, everyday was like its own Thanksgiving. 

She sat up, her bulge of a belly was visible under the covers, she went to bed feeling heavier than some of the most torturous labors of Hell, thankfully she had been given the relief of feeling less hard as a rock and more soft as Pillsbury Doughboy. There was a thick scent in the air, she immediately recognized it, it was the smell of Alastor cooking breakfast for her. One of her favourite smells in all of Hell was his cooking, he knew what made her mouth watered, what she couldn’t say no to and that thing was; sweets.

Sugar covered, chocolate frosted everything and anything would be what she calls breakfast. 

She was quick to get dressed, thinking it to be a cute idea to wear one of his shirts. However it didn’t go as planned as his shirt was considerably ill fitting compared to her plush form but that didn’t stop her as it still covered at least, it was just on the tighter side. A snug fit in you will. His shirt was joined by a pair of stretchy “yoga pants”, which is just a nicer way of saying sweatpants. Her outfit was more than a little contrasting with the rather formal top being more suited for a business meeting and the bottoms being what one might wear to bed. She’s stretched the elastic on those yoga pants to all hell, but they haven’t given up on her yet.

She rushed down the stairs, eager to get her hands on everything, she hadn’t even been watching where she was going, having sights set solely on getting to the breakfast table when she bumped into the deer demon, 

“I see you’re finally awake.” 

“Yeah, I slept in a little..”

“Well nevermind that, dear, your food’s getting cold.” 

Those words, those were the words that truly meant he didn’t want to wait and he’d like to see the show now, after all he spent so long making her breakfast. It wasn’t that he was demanding feeder, he just had an impatient side to him and Charlie didn’t mind this, it was just one of his faults that she accepted with open arms. 

She sat at the table, an array of chocolate chip pancakes covered in whipped cream, egg sandwiches, muffins, banana bread, waffles, complete with a strawberry smoothie! She had no idea where to begin!

Before she could even pick up a fork, he caught her by surprise, giving her a forkful of pancake, causing the syrup to drip down her mouth. She was quick to swallow, wiping the dribble with the back of her hand, “Al!” she pushed him away in a playful manner, laughing at how he caught her off guard. But alas, he came back with an ever bigger stack on the fork, popping it in her mouth which led to a satisfying _“mmm!”_ as more syrup reached the corners of her mouth and managed to spill out. Alastor whipped out a napkin from seemingly nowhere to wipe away the mess, “You might as well invest in a bib if you’re going to be so messy, darling.” It was a simple tease, in reality he wouldn’t have her any other way. It was one of those cute things that made Charlie who she was.

Soon enough, the pancakes were finished,

_One,_

_By one,_

_By one,_

_By one,_

_By one,_

_By one,_

_By one,_

_By one,_

_By one,_

_By one._

It was onto the muffins! By now, the shirt was starting to give up but Charlie hadn’t even noticed, pudgy fingers going straight for the biggest one which only took a few bites before it disappeared into crumbs on her face, sticking to the remains of syrup. Alastor took control again, taking the plate into his hands, popping muffins into the blonde’s mouth one by one. 

It was then that he noticed that her gut was pressing quite hard against the shirt, he reached his hand down to give her belly a gentle pat, if he was going to help it along, then he’d have to play further into her lactose intolerance. 

“Why don’t you have a drink?” He gestured to the smoothie, he always used yogurt and milk in the process of making them. 

Quickly, she reached for the drink, beginning to gulp it down. For most people, a glass that size may take them awhile, give or take twenty to thirty minutes, minimum ten or so, but she practically chugged it, only placing it down twice, the bloat of lactose intolerance building up. The shirt hardly stood a chance as her belly pressed further. 

The next plate in Al’s hand was the banana bread,

And then the egg sandwiches, a dozen, gone in an instant, 

Waffles? Gone. 

The shirt had been stubborn but her paunch truly proved its worth, bursting through, pushed to the point of spilling over her lap. Alastor was quick to give her abdomen some well deserved attention, rubbing her belly as Charlie was trying to hold in any form of gas she may be needing to release due to the large amounts of dairy she’s consumed, and well, _being a goat,_ she wasn’t exactly meant to have dairy. She leaned back into the chair, allowed her gut to protrude further, which earned her a few more gentle pats and rubs.

“I do believe someone’s earned a treat,” he began to pull down her yoga pants, following that was her underwear. Her vagina had been hidden by the pudge of her belly, he got on his knees and began to lick. 

The sudden stimulation shocked her, “A-Alastor!” she gasped.

He smirked up at her, before returning his attention to her lower half, inserting his tongue deeper, his hands rubbing and squeezing her doughy inner thighs.

It wasn’t long until she suddenly reached her climax, Alastor getting a taste of the liquid from her urethra.

Moving from the floor, Alastor stood to his full height, a lustful look in his eyes, the kind of look he’d get when he went through his rut, he pushed the blonde onto the table, leaning over her. The two shared a kiss, the mess of chocolate, syrup and ketchup on Charlie’s being the unfortunately prominent taste and strongest scent. His lips broke the kiss, they moved to her neck, leaving love bites that had little droplets of blood, he trailed down until he reached her breasts. His gloved hands undid the top half of the shirt and lifted her bra, beginning to rub the nipples, Charlie’s moans were quiet and yet like a sweet melody to his ears. 

The table was an admittedly odd option to pursue this activity, especially after a meal, but he couldn’t help himself, she was too tempting with how ample she had become.

He slid off his gloves, before reaching for the front of his pants. He entered Charlie. 

He started slow, knowing she would need to be eased into it with how sensitive she was all over. Her lips were the ones finding themselves on his body, leaving his jaw wet like it was licked by a dog, she wasn’t the best kisser, but she tried. Alastor picked up the speed, causing gasps from the plump blonde woman which only fueled him further before he eventually felt the need to release, reaching his own climax. 


End file.
